


A Good Conversation

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sweat, lance is just a sack of potatoes for shiro to carry around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: post coital shance cuddlefic fluff





	A Good Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> if i remember right, i think this one needed to be written out after one of the shitty seasons
> 
> [originally posted august 6th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/176687189379/post-coital-shance-cuddlefic-fluff-lance-is-in)

Lance is in his favorite position; his head is laying on Shiro’s chest and he’s curled half into his side, half on top of him. Shiro has his hand on the back of Lance’s neck and his fingers jump between fiddling with his hair and smoothing it down. With a content smile still on his face, Lance watches the way Shiro twitches when he exhales, cool air blowing over his skin. When he laughs, Shiro makes a questioning noise. 

 

“You’re really sweaty,” Lance says in lieu of an answer and drags his finger over Shiro’s abdomen, making invisible shapes in the slickness. He smirks to himself when Shiro clenches those muscles and unclenches them, no doubt ticklish, but then lets his hand drop still, palm resting on the warm skin. 

 

Shiro makes a noise close to  _mmph_  instead of answering at first, and Lance presses a close-lipped kiss beside Shiro’s nipple to hide his smirk at it. Shiro sure does get pretty conked after an orgasm or two. It doesn’t last too long, though, not when Shiro wills it back. 

 

“We should probably shower,” he says and Lance frowns. He hates having to get up and clean himself. He knows that if he complained, then Shiro would just come back with a rag and wipe him down himself, but not only would that stop the cuddles, but he’d miss getting to shower with Shiro together. And damn, would that be a shame. Shiro lets him scrub his hair for him, and then makes this little blissed out face, much like that of a pleased cat. 

 

He’s  _adorable_. 

 

He does groan though, and tries to tighten his hold on Shiro, attempting to anchor him to the bed. He can feel Shiro laugh at him, so he whines out a high pitched  _noooo_ , but he can already feel Shiro’s hand sliding down his back, getting ready to lift him up. They both know that Shiro can carry him around easily with just one arm around his waist - something he’ll use often. Lance can rarely find it himself to complain. 

 

He goes as limp as possible, but he already knows it won’t work. When Shiro’s starting to get a good, stable grip on the backs of his legs, already sitting up, he tries, “But I was hoping we could just cuddle. Talk.”

 

Shiro laughs again, but continues to move, albeit slightly slower. “About what?” He leans his head back to look at Lance’s face. “And you know we can talk in the shower, right? In fact,” he pauses to lean in and kiss Lance’s nose. Lance’s eyelashes flutter, and he collapses again into Shiro’s collarbone. “When we change the sheets, we can cuddle and talk  _all night long_.”

 

Lance finds himself shivering at that, and even he knows that it’s not for any sexual reasons. 

 

Lance attempts to employ the useless tactic of not saying anything, which is incredibly ineffective, as Shiro just lifts him up and off the bed anyway. As he makes their way to the bathroom, he presses a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. Lance relents. Besides, it’s a good conversation topic, and it’d be a shame to let it go to waste. He looks forward to Shiro’s input on it. 


End file.
